


Positively Direful

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were filming a Minecraft Let’s Play when Ryan first noticed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Direful

They were filming a Minecraft Let’s Play when Ryan first noticed it. Jack had just killed Gavin, and the bearded man was laughing at the brit’s misfortune. Gavin was shaking his head, grumbling under his breath.

            “I swear, you are positively direful, Jack.”

            No one else seemed to notice, but the word made Ryan look up. Direful? That was… a slightly big word for Gavin. He opened his mouth to ask where he’d picked that one up when he looked back at his screen, catching only a slight glimpse of the lava before he went running straight into it, his question dying on his lips in favor of upset screaming.

—-

            The second time he caught on was while they were at the pool. Ryan didn’t often tag along with them, but it was a hot day, and quite a few office members were going, so he made the time. He was sitting on the edge of the pool, watching Gavin attempting to climb onto Michael’s shoulders for a game of chicken. Barbara was already seated atop Lindsay, and the two girls were laughing at the scene, Michael yelling at the flailing blond before eventually just picking him up and positioning him.

            Gavin put up a good fight, knocking Barb off within the first minute of the match. The brit threw his arms up in the air, whooping loudly as the two girls surfaced.

            “Suck it, you bourgeois bitches!”

            It made Ryan do a double take. Bourgeois? Really? He could think of a couple of words that would have gone better there, but still, the vocabulary was slightly impressive.

—-

            Ryan was sitting on the podcast couch when it happened for a third time. Between Burnie, Gus, and Gavin, he hadn’t really needed to talk much while it had been going on. Gavin was in the middle of a story when it came out.

            “And honestly, he was looking at me like he actually believed what he was saying! He must have thought I was an ignoramus or something, I swear.”

            Thankfully, it was Gus who called him out on it.

            “Ignoramus?”

            “What?”

            “Did you just use the word ignoramus?”

            “Yes? Why?”

            “That’s just… a big word.”

            “Gus, I do know some actually English words, thank you.”

            “No, I know! I’m just saying…”

            They moved on after that, and Ryan didn’t bring it up again.

—-

            It took Ryan all of about five seconds to realize what he was looking at.

            “Hey Gav?”

            “Yeah Ry?”

            “Why do you have a Word of the Day calendar on your wall?”

            Ryan had only been over for drinks, celebrating Gavin getting his new place. Michael and Ray were due to show up at any time, but no one else had been able to make it, and the two other lads weren’t there yet. Which left Ryan to bare witness to Gavin’s fumbling as he turned to see Ryan staring at the little calendar hanging from his wall.

            He was currently looking back at the days past when something caught his eye. A few weeks prior, Tuesday had been ‘direful.’ A few days’ later, ‘bourgeois.’ And just two days ago, ‘ignoramus.’  He turned around to find Gavin blushing slightly, holding out a beer to the taller man without meeting his gaze.

            “Griffon got it for me.”

            “Why would Griffon get you a word of the day calendar?”

            “I don’t know; ask her!”

            “Gavin…”

            Gavin glanced at him quickly before sighing. “Fine. You… you always look at me when I use big words. Like you actually notice. And take the time to look at me. It’s kind of nice. So I picked it up. You happy?”

            He took a drink of his beer without looking at the other, almost spitting it out when he felt Ryan’s arms around his waist.

            “Yeah, I’m happy. You do know that you’re adorable, right?”

            Gavin looked up at him over his shoulder. “Would you say that I’m ambrosial?”

            Ryan snickered, nuzzling Gavin’s neck. “Downright ambrosial then.”

            The smaller blond looked away, taking another drink of his beer, and Ryan just barely heard his whisper of “Damn right I am.”


End file.
